Grand Theft Pony V
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Tras aparecer en Los Santos, Twilight Sparkle y Spike se cruzan con un joven estafador profesional, un ladrón de bancos retirado y un psicópata aterrador. Cuando descubran la cara oscura del mundo, nada será como antes...


**Calificado de T por lenguaje y violencia.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Grand Theft Auto pertenece a Rockstar Games y My Little Pony a Hasbro.**

Capítulo 1: Franklin, Lamar y…

-Tu hijo, James… ¿Es un buen chico?

-¿Un buen chico? ¿Por qué? ¿Ayuda a los putos pobres? No. Se pasa todo el día sentado, fumando hierba y cascándosela, mientras juega a ese puto juego. Si eso se considera bondad…

En Vespucci Beach, en la soleada ciudad de Los Santos, un hombre trajeado estaba recibiendo ayuda psicológica de su terapeuta, el Dr. Isiah Friedlander. Ese hombre era Michael Townley, conocido por sus múltiples atracos y golpes en Ludendorff y por fingir su muerte. Ahora, bajo el apellido de De Santa, vive en su mansión de Rockford Hills, experimentando lo que debía ser "El sueño americano".

-…entonces no me extraña que este país esté jodido.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué hay de mí? Oye... yo no he tenido los privilegios que tiene este chico, a su edad... yo había pasado dos veces por la cárcel. He atracado bancos, he sido chulo de putas, he pasado drogas.

-¿Y eso te parecen logros?

-Fueron las oportunidades que tuve. Al menos las aproveché.

-¿Y adónde te han llevado esas oportunidades, Michael?

-Me ha traído...-Se levanta del _chaise longue_ y empieza a moverse por toda la habitación- ¡Justo aquí! ¡Al final de todo! Con una casa grande y un chaval inútil, y tengo que hablar contigo porque a nadie más le importa una mierda. Estoy viviendo mi sueño, ¡Y ese sueño está jodido! Está... ¡Jodido de verdad!

-Cuéntamelo todo.

Michael se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, más relajado que antes.

-Creo que ya lo he hecho.

-Ah, vaya, creo que se ha acabado el tiempo. ¿La misma hora la semana que viene?-Preguntó el Dr. Friedlander.

-Supongo…-Contestó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta acompañado del Dr. Friedlander.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa, no estoy muy seguro de que esta mierda me esté ayudando.

-Bueno, sentirse abrumado por la desesperanza es una parte vital del proceso. Acéptalo.

-Lo que usted diga, doctor.-Dijo Michael, mientras salía.

Después de salir de la consulta, Michael se sentó en un banco al lado de la playa de Vespucci. "Sé cómo te sientes", se dijo a si mismo. Mientras tanto, dos personas pasaron por detrás suyo…

-Tío, esta mierda tiene que estar aquí por alguna parte.

-A menos que lo hayan enterrado bajo la puta arena. Que brillante producción de Lamar Davis.

-Que te den.

El primero que había hablado era Lamar Davis, uno de los miembros de los CGF o Grove Street Families. El segundo era Franklin Clinton, un embargador profesional de coches.

-Oye, disculpa, tronco, ¿Puedes decirme dónde se encuentra la casa Bertolt?-Preguntó Lamar a Michael.

-No, tronco, no puedo...-Contestó.

-Venga, anda, hombre, ¡joder!-Dijo Franklin.

Michael se levantó, y dirigiéndose a los dos, dijo:

-En realidad, sí...-señala una casa-Es esa casa de ahí mismo, la de las escaleras amarillas.

-Vale, me has sacado del apuro, tronco. Gracias.-Dijo Lamar.

Y los dos siguieron conversando mientras iban hacia la casa Bertolt.

-Tío, espabila, venga ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no le preguntas si conoce al puto dueño? O mejor aún, coge una avioneta y escribe en el cielo que hay un par de negros a punto de levantar unos coches, por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta.

-Mira, no te enteras de que no estamos levantando nada. Esta mierda es un negocio legal.

-¿Legal? Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, con plan de pensiones, desgravación de impuestos y todo eso. Si, claro.

-Tú eres el negro que se pirra por este curro. Me estoy sacando mi dinero en el barrio, sin rollos chungos, tío, así estoy bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Bien cómo? ¿Vendiendo droga y haciendo la señal de tu banda? Claro, lo que tú digas, tron.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta del parking del edificio.

-Si, tronco, tenemos el tema aquí mismo, tu amigo Simeon no mentía.

-Tío, pasa, venga. Pasa de una vez, idiota.

-Siempre estás intentando mangonear a alguien.-Y dijo en voz baja-Venga.

-Vamos. Joder, vamos.-Dijo Franklin, también en voz baja.

Y los dos llegaron al parking, donde estaban los dos coches que debían embargar: un Debauwchee Rapid GT descapotable y un Obey 9F Cabrio.

-Joder. Este negro debe de compensar que la tiene enana.

-Si, y ha costeado toda esta mierda sin tener fondos.

-Venid con papaíto. ¿Cuál te quedas, negro?

Franklin se subió en el 9F y Lamar en el Rapid GT.

-¿Te gusta? Así que este negro se cree el rey del mambo, ¿eh?

Una vez dentro, descapotaron los coches.

-Joder, este cabrón tiene un robotecho y toda la pesca, negro.-Dijo Franklin, dándole al contacto.

-¡Tendría que haber pagado su deuda!

-Tío, hay que currar mucho para poder tener uno de estos. Ahora a lo nuestro.

-Claro que sí, quiero ver lo que hace. Oye, pon el manos libres, anda.

-¿Eso quieres? Claro, tronco.

Los dos embargadores empezaron a disputar una carrera desde Vespucci Beach hasta el concesionario Premium Deluxe Motorsport, donde debían entregar los coches.

-Aquí estoy, colega. Voy a ir lento por ti, idiota.-Dijo Lamar, por el manos libres.

-Estupendo. Eh, recuerda, hay que tener cuidado con estos coches. Si Simeon vuelve a dejarme sin paga...

-Tronco, si necesitas guita, te puedo poner en contacto con JB, el tío de la grúa, no es glamuroso, pero se saca pasta.

-¿Para que Tonya y él puedan fumar crack tranquilitos? Paso, colega.

-Haz un sitio, colega. Déjame espacio.-Dijo Franklin, tratando de adelantar a su colega.

-¿Quieres sitio? Pues tendras que adelgazar un poco. Recuerda que es el coche de Yetarian.

-Lo que tu digas, tío.

-A la derecha. A la derecha.-Dijo Lamar, metiéndose de lleno contra la barrera de los estudios de cine Richards Majestic. El otro lo siguió, atropellando (sin matar) a varios actores.

-Ah, así que estáis rodando mierda por aquí, ¿Eh?

Al salir, Lamar y Franklin casi chocaron con un camión cisterna, derrapando para no embestirlo.

-¡Venga, Frank!

-¿Es que quieres movida?

-Aquí a la izquierda.

-Ajá.-Y los dos viraron hacia Vinewood Boulevard y los canales de Vinewood, pasando por algunos puentes.

-Esta es tu especialidad…-Dijo Lamar.

-Sí, Sí, Sííííí.

-¡Mierda! Vamos a la izquierda.

Y ambos se metieron en la autopista de La Puerta, donde Lamar casi se pegó una hostia contra un Albany Emperor gris.

-Loco, cualquier multa que nos pongan se la cargan al desgraciado.

-Bueno, en ese caso, podemos aprovechar para pasárnoslo bien.

-¡No te quedes atrás, tronco!

-Por favor, colega.

Y Lamar casi vuelve a meterse con un autobús.

-¡Fuera de la carretera!-Gritó Franklin, enseñándole el dedo del medio al chófer del bus.

-A la izquierda. Vamos a cruzar el aparcamiento.

Los dos deportivos pasaron por un aparcamiento de Pillbox Hill, para después atravesar la zona de carga y descarga del Union Depository, algo que era ilegal. Una vez aparecieron al otro extremo, se pararon el uno junto al otro.

-¡Por fin, cabrón! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a moverte?

-Negro, ¡Yo te enseñaré a moverte!

Y repentinamente, varios coches patrulla fueron informados de dos coches en un área restringida, lo cuál hizo que los embargadores oyeran las sirenas de la poli.

-¡Ah, mierda, los maderos!-Se quejó Lamar.

-Tranquilo, tenemos los papeles.

-Lo que tú digas, ya explicarás tú esa mierda.-Sale corriendo con el coche- ¡Te veré en el concesionario!

-¡Explicar esa mierda los cojones!

Y Franklin comenzó una trepidante persecución por media Pillbox Hill.

 _Al mismo tiempo, en las proximidades de ese mismo barrio…_

-¿Spike? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el libro de hechizos pone que este mundo es paralelo al de Canterlot, pero más colorido.

-No veo que esto esté más o menos colorido: yo lo veo diferente.

En un callejón cercano a Legion Square, dos formas de vida habían aparecido por arte de magia. Uno tenía el aspecto de un dragón pequeño de color lila y verde, y el otro…

El otro era un pony de color lila, con pelaje violeta. Tenía una marca rara en la parte trasera, además de un cuerno. Ese tipo de animales se podían crear en un laboratorio biológico (como los laboratorios Humane, a varios kilómetros de Los Santos) pero no. A ese tipo de ponies, se les llamaba "alicornios" pero a nadie le debía importar lo que fuera. La poni se llamaba Twilight Sparkle, y el dragón, Spike (como Spike Lee, el que salió en un especial de Halloween de Los Simpson).

-Tampoco puedo usar la magia ni transformarme en humana, y mucho menos volar. El libro también dice que la gente no está acostumbrada a ver seres como nosotros, por lo que dice que no tratemos de mantener contacto con ellos a menos que no sean hostiles.

-Eh… Bueno, vale. Vamos a explorar la zona.

-No es seguro, Spike. Pero podemos hacer una excepción por ahora.

Y los dos salieron del callejón hasta llegar a un edificio que tenía varios coches expuestos y un humano de color estaba entrando en él con un descapotable. Como tenían curiosidad, se apostaron a un lado de la puerta y observaron lo que estaba pasando en el interior.

-Eres racista y no me caes bien, y no te voy a vender este coche, ni hablar. Me pones los pelos de punta, neonazi. Sois todos iguales, sois asquerosos...-El dueño del concesionario, Simeon Yetarian (un armenio con un acento muy marcado) estaba discutiendo con un cliente.

-Este racista me ha insultado.-Dijo Simeon, dirigiéndose a los dos embargadores.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa, idiota? ¿A quien llamas negro?-Dijo Lamar al chaval.

-No, no, yo no llamo negro a nadie.

-Tío ¿Qué coño?

-Yo...-asustándose cada vez más-quiero decir... de color. Yo... yo... Eso no está bien, yo no digo nada de eso.

-Como debe ser, joder-Dijo Lamar-, y espero que siga siendo así, porque este hombre de aquí... es un hombre de negocios internacional, un multiculturista…

-Yo no lo habría dicho mejor.-Respondió el armenio, alegado-Pero en serio, quizá no sea racista, pero no creo que sea lo bastante hombre para un coche como este.

-Es... espera un momento.-Dijo el cliente.

-¿A este tío?, ¿A él? Enséñale algún híbrido, ese coche es para hombres de verdad.-Dijo Lamar.

-Creo que tienes razón, Lamar. Con uno de esos desgravas, y entiendo que vas corto de dinero, ¿no?

-No voy corto de dinero.

-Ahora viene lo mejor, nos camelamos a este pardillo, y luego nos llevamos toda su pasta.-Dijo Lamar, susurrando a Franklin.

-No te lo pierdas. Mira... me tengo que ir, tío.-Dijo Franklin a Simeon-Eh, Simeon, me piro, te daré un toque.

Y los dos salieron del concesionario. Los otros dos, quienes habían observado toda la escena, se encerraron en el maletero del Buffalo S antes de que Franklin los encontrara. Una vez de camino hacia la casa de la tía de Franklin, comenzaron a hablar.

-Esto es calderilla, tío ¿Cómo me voy a cepillarse a una zorra mayorcita y con ganas de marcha si no tengo la cartera llena?-Dijo Lamar.

-¿A quien tratas de impresionar?

-A tu tía Denise. Con ese culo, negrata, vaya culazo.

-Tiene culo, sí. Y también es tonta del culo.

-No, tío, es sexy.

-¿Sexy? Yo diría mas que sexy diría que le va el sexo.

-No, tiene ganas de rabo, tío. Y eso es lo que quiero de las mujeres.

El coche se paró delante de la casa de la tía Denise. Los dos embargadores se bajaron, pero Twilight y Spike esperaron hasta que nadie estuviera mirando para salir.

-¿Tienes planes? ¿Me dejas entrar en tu keli?

-Vete a la mierda. Nos vemos en el curro.

-Negro, me odias por lo guapo que soy, si te libraras de ese corte de pelo, seguro que mojarías mas el churro. O a lo mejor, Tanisha te llama, si algún día deja de follarse a ese neurocirujano o abogado al que se tira, negro...

Y Lamar se fue.

 _Varias horas después…_

El maletero del Buffalo se abrió silenciosamente y dos figuras salieron de él.

-Uff… Casi me ahogo ahí dentro. ¿Por qué los humanos hacen todos los maleteros tan pequeños?-Preguntó Spike.

-Porque ahí no se pueden cargar personas, sino equipaje. Ya has visto lo incómodo que es.-Respondió la otra.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Creo que deberíamos entrar en la casa del humano de color, no creo que se vaya a dar cuenta.

-¿Pero eso no es intrusión? ¿Y si nos pilla?

-Lo es, pero no va a estar dentro. A mí me parece haberlo oído salir de casa caminando.

-Agh… Está bien. Pero si nos cogen, la culpa es tuya.

Con mucho cuidado, Twilight se coló dentro de la casa por una ventana abierta y Spike la siguió. Una vez dentro del hogar, se aseguraron de que nadie sabía que estaban allí y decidieron descansar un rato en una habitación al lado del pasillo.

Pero cuando los dos estaban dormidos, no oyeron que la puerta de casa se abría y alguien entraba dentro. Cuando Franklin miró a Twilight y Spike durmiendo juntos, gritó de sorpresa (despertándolos del susto):

-¿Pero qué cojones, tío?

 **Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Los diálogos pertenecen a la versión española de GTA V, por lo que jugué de nuevo la misión y me apunté las líneas del diálogo.**


End file.
